


The Necessary Courage

by RosyPalms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Missionary Position, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Ganondorf learns that it takes more than size and stamina to conquer a woman





	The Necessary Courage

It was evening in the private chambers of Ganondorf. Furniture made of gold and exotic woods, the finest, thickest rugs covering every floor tile, and the low light of many candles described the scene around the centerpiece of the room: the bed. The large canopy bed was in heavy use, as it was every night.

Laying on her back with her legs, clad in the finest silk stockings, high in the air was Zelda, princess of Hyrule. She moaned and squealed as the tyrant that had deposed her father pummeled her pussy as he did every night.

A golden chain connected her neck to the bed, always keeping her close at hand to serve her new function under Ganondorf’s rule: to be his personal cum dump.

Night after night he would drag her into the sheets, make her worship his massive, burly cock to make it nice and slick for the inevitable pounding.

Every night, he would drill her with deep, powerful thrusts; not satisfied until she had taken every inch of his cock. His heavy balls would slap against her plush butt in a steady rhythm, and the bed creaked under Ganondorf’s might.

“Here it comes, princess!”, he sneered before going balls deep and releasing yet another load inside her. Zelda tensed up and came, howling in pleasure. Feeling his semen splashing against her cervix was delightful, at least her body thought so. She shuddered in orgasmic pleasure as she had done countless times before. “That’s right, Zelda. Accept the pleasure, welcome my seed”, Ganondorf said softly, watching the princess’ breasts jiggle through spasms caused by her climax.

However, Zelda was not that weak. As pleasurable as it was, she would not grant Ganondorf that final victory. She had resisted for so long, and she would continue to resist forever.

A golden triangle appeared on Zelda’s abdomen and Ganondorf’s face took on the quality of someone who just took a bite out of a lemon.  
“Don’t get… too full of yourself, Ganondorf. The Triforce protects me yet…”, she panted defiantly. However, he bravado waned when he started rubbing his enormous schlong against her clit. His own piece of the Triforce would not let him go soft so easily.

“You are quite resilient, Zelda, but sooner or later you will break”, he said confidently and slipped back into her drenched pussy. Zelda whimpered when she felt him again. “And once the Triforce ceases to protect your womb, you will finally become what you were always meant to be: a broodmare for the true king of the land!”, he said, laughing. To drive the point home, he grabbed her plush ass, picked her up, and fucked her while kneeling.  
“N-no… aaaaah! Fuck! You’ll never break me, Ganond- oooooh!”, she squealed in his arms. 

As his fat member pummeled her insides, she went cross-eyed with pleasure and squirmed in anticipation of another climax, thinking all the while that she mustn’t lose hope, that someday, a hero would come to rescue her.

Eventually, a hero did come, and Ganondorf was left lying in the dust after their duel. The blonde lad in his green tunic stood over him, the sword of evil’s bane in hand, when Zelda approached, wearing a simple robe.

“I told you he would come. It is over, Ganondorf”, she told him, her voice dripping with disdain. Even on death’s doorstep, the tyrant managed to grin evilly.  
“So he did. But you and I both know that you’ll miss me, princess. Me and my big, fat cock”, he cackled.  
“About that”, Zelda said, dropping her robe. She was naked underneath, except for a garter belt, holding up lace stockings. “I think it is time for the hero to show you how to please me for real”.

That said, the hero went ahead and pulled down his pants, revealing a remarkably ordinary looking penis, erect and ready to go.  
“Look at him! How could he possibly measure up”, Ganondorf laughed, but Zelda only shook her head.  
“He doesn’t have to, for he has what you lack. Courage. Show him, Link. Show him how you will make me forget all about the nights I had to spend in his bed”.

The hero went right ahead and started making out with her. Ganondorf watched his hands wander across the body he had dominated for countless nights, and watched them slide in-between her supple butt cheeks. Zelda whimpered softly as Link started playing with her asshole.

Before long, Zelda went onto all fours and Link assumed position behind her, glans prodding the princess’ tender sphincter. She howled gleefully, the same way she would after a couple rounds with Ganondorf when Link shoved his dick up her ass.

The tyrant couldn’t believe it. Zelda was an absolute buttslut! She cried with bliss after only a few thrusts from the boy, and showed a face the likes of which Ganondorf only got to see after hours of laying into her.

After making the princess cream herself from anal pleasure a few times, the hero picked her up. He fucked her while standing upright, with her back leaning against his chest, just so Ganondorf could take in the view.

“This is the difference between you two!”, Zelda moaned. “You rely on power alone, trying to break your women by making them go through marathons of rough sex with your huge dick, whereas Link is adventurous enough to experiment and find what really drives a woman wild! So what if he’s smaller!? So what if he doesn’t last from sunset to sunrise!? He has no need for these qualities if he can satisfy me within mere minutes!”, Zelda squealed and came again, writhing in Link’s arms, and squirting all over the defeated tyrant.

Feeling utterly defeated, in more ways than one, Ganondorf’s head feel to the ground, his vision faded, and darkness took him. Thus, Hyrule was saved, and Zelda and her hero fucked happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> That was something completely different, wasn't it?
> 
> I don't know what this is, but here it is for you to read and hopefully enjoy. I don't really care about LoZ. Hell, I couldn't even pick which game this would be explicitly based on.


End file.
